Forum:Megan Pettigrew
Full Name: ''' Megan Pettigrew '''Age: 17 Gender/Sex: Female Relationship Status: Single and Looking Parents/Guardian: ''' Rosetta & Jackson Pettigrew '''Race/Ethnicity: White (French) Appearence: She is quite beautiful and is a catch to men, she has chocolate brown eyes and wavy, brown hair. Her skin is always a little bit tan. Her clothes are quite chick too, she known for her stylish skills. She however is not vain, she is merely self aware. Sexualality: Straight Native Laugauge: English, French Current Location: California, USA Personality/Traits: Megan is a sweet kid, she's happy-go lucky and bubbly. She is loving and caring, but she is kind of in the middle, she's not too sweet. Not too much, she is a great friend, she loves giving advice. She is brave and is not afraid of telling her opinion, she try's to fit in, maybe too much, but she is never mean, unless your mean to her, then that's a different story. She is a rather mellow person that avoids too much attention. She loves traveling and the outdoors, and also eating healthy. She is also hard-working, not some spoiled brat. Body Type: Thin History: Megan was born in the city of France, her parents were rich. Her mother was a doctor and her father was a surgeon, so thus she was born on a quiet day on March 1st, a holiday. Her parent's were very pleased by her birth, but they made sure that young Megan never was spoiled. Megan's childhood was pretty nice in general, she attended a private all-girl school in London, she was a good student, both in grades and in social life. Her parents, of course, made sure she was doing well. She was around 6 years old, when she attended the school. It wasn't a pre-school, but a elementary school. She and parents traveled across the world, when she was done with elementary school, she attended a French Middle School, she excelled in her classes, she was considered a genius by some, a child prodigy. Her school life and social life were very different, she had study dates and hang-outs with friends. She made time for all them, her studies where very important to her. When she graduated from the middle school, she got plenty of offers to go to different schools across the world, but she chose to go to America as a transfer student, she enjoyed it, the kids loved her French and slightly English accent, she became a cool kid, but she never really sat with the other poplars kids, she sat with her true friends. She went back to France a year later, feeling awesome, she wanted to go back to America some day. She then went to Tearball in California, but she never lost her thick French accent. She worked hard through her collage years, she still attends this school, and she lives in a apartment building that is fancy and she is paying for it herself. She works as a lab assistant. Her dream so far is too graduate collage with high marks. Signature:GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- She can't go to the high-tech college yet, so she'll have to attend Teareeball. Read the Guide to Getting Started to get more information about how to upgrade your character's education choices. 'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!~ 13:41, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Again, she can't go to Harverford Tech. She may only go to Teareeball for now. Please fix this issue. Why can't she go, may i ask? I mean, she's qualifed to go to that collage. I mean, her parent's are rich and she gets hight mark. In order to go to higher ranks of colleges, on this wiki, she must get a job, thus giving her the actual wiki money that would pay for the expenses. But your claim is good now. ;) 'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore!~ 19:49, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Life Giving Category:Approved